


Cautious, But Craving

by verushka70



Series: Another First Kiss [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: Fraser feels the release of saliva under his tongue, a tingle in his fangs and deep in his groin.





	Cautious, But Craving

**Author's Note:**

> For the dsc6dsnippets community's prompt: "beginning," "depart," "aspire," "rejuvenate," and "How 'bout another first kiss?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Fraser's lips twist under Ray's, then. His tongue touches Ray's, then Ray's tongue retreats and Fraser's follows it back into Ray's mouth. His lips move more forcefully, firm, determined; his kiss becomes rougher. His tongue invades Ray's mouth now. Ray sucks on it first gently, then harder. Their tongues slide together and then slowly back into Fraser's mouth, between his fangs. Fraser feels the release of saliva under his tongue, a tingle in his fangs and deep in his groin. Desire, rejuvenated, trumps fear: his body prepares for intimacy.

Fraser pulls abruptly back from Ray. They stand, pressed tight together, breathing hard.

"Whoa," Ray murmurs.

"Uhm," Fraser replies, struck dumb for the moment by powerful lust.

"That's some first fanged kiss," Ray whispers into his cheek, sliding his mouth against Fraser's again. "Let's do it again," he murmurs into Fraser's lips.

"Ray." Fraser's lips move slowly against Ray's, some semblance of thought regained. "By it's nature, a first kiss can only happen once."

"Okay," Ray hums agreeably, his lips insistent and tempting, punctuating his short sentences with repeated kisses. "Then let's have... a second. And a third. Fourth, fifth..." he trails off. Their mouths press together hard, cautious but craving.

"Yes," Fraser moans into Ray's mouth, letting all of Ray's tongue in. It strokes delicately over his palate, between his fanged incisors. "Mmmph."

"Mmmm," Ray replies into Fraser's mouth.

Fraser's hands shove Ray's jacket off his shoulders; Ray does the same to him. Fraser kisses Ray as he slowly pulls Fraser's flannel shirt out of his snug jeans. The stroke of shirt tails past his hard cock makes Fraser groan into Ray's mouth.

"Yeah," Ray whispers against Fraser’s lips.

Fraser’s hands are hard on Ray's hips. He moans softly again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever) once again beta-ed. All remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
